Lilly and James Potter Beginnings
by raindropskeepfallinonmyhead
Summary: Ok, I wrote this the summer between 5th and 6th grade, so I know its not very good. Basically, Its about how Lilly comes to Hogwarts and that type of thing.


Chapter 1.  
  
(Starting out with Lily at her house.)  
  
Haaa. Another day of pealing potatoes and cleaning while Patunia goes to the pool. oh wells. Hey, theirs the mail! I'll go... "Hi Lilly!" The 2 ordinary sister's Mom, Rose, had just walked into the room. "Where is Patunia?" "At the pool." Lily said glumly. Her sister was always leaving her 2 do all the chores while she went out and had fun. Sometimes she wished that something magical would come take her away and leave her sister behind. "Again? I TOLD her that she was NOT 2 go out today until she finished all of her chores. I'm getting very tired of her disobeying us. Go out and have fun Lily. Your sister can do ALL of the chores when she gets home."  
  
Hugging her, Lily ran upstairs to change her close and call her friends to see if they wanted to go see a movie or something. They would understand that she could not go to the pool because her sister would be there. Putting on her favorite blue cotton shirt and blue jeans, Lily daydreamed of the fun she would have that day. ***** ***** *****  
  
After a great day at the new mall with her friends, it was almost 7:00 and Lily was just getting home. Her Dad, Spruce, was also just getting home. "Hi Dad! How come you are home so late?" I had to finish some paper work at the office. (Spruce owned a building company.) A new company called Mc Ponalds wants us to build them 2 restaurants. If all goes well, they want to open a chain." That is great Dad!" "Yup!" By this time they had reached the door to the kitchen. They could here the sound of Patunia and rose arguing. Apparently, Rose had won because a second later Patunia came out of the kitchen crying, muffling that she had to go change her clothes.  
  
Clamping around the kitchen, Rose was in a very bad mood. (Muttering)"I can't believe that girl! The way she acts, thinking that she knows everything... Oh hello dear, Lily. How was your day at work?" "Well I..." "That's nice. And yours Lily?" "Really goo..." "That's nice. Now MY Day has been simply horrible. That Patunia, she thinks she knows better then any one. Well I've got news for her! She doesn't! She is 14, not 40!" Glancing at each other, Lily and her Dad sat down, waiting for Rose to talk herself out. "She got home at 6:45, when the pool closed at 5:00, and it only takes 5 min. to get home. When I asked her where she had been, she totally blew up on me, saying that I should mind my own business. And I told her that as long as she lived in this house, were she is my business! She then asked why the dishes were not washed. I told her that that was here chore, and that she was not going to get any money OR leave this house until ALL of her chores were done. That is about when you 2 got home."  
  
"Hmm," Spruse replied. Lily, why don't you use the phone in are room and go order a pizza so your Mom and I can talk." "Ok Dad." Lily got up to go order the pizza. She could hear her parents talking about what to do with Patunia. Walking slowly, Lily thought, "I can't believe Patunia! She is so pretty and all of the boys like her and she can't even answer a simple Question? And Mom is really relaxed when it comes to freedom. Patunia is just so spoiled!" Oh wells. If it means we get to order pizza, Patunia can have her tantrums. ****************************************  
  
The next morning in the kitchen **************************************** (Rose making pancakes; Spruse poring coffee, getting ready for work; Patunia and Rose both walking in.) Spruce said "Hi Patunia, Hi Rose." Rose chimed in " Good Morning dears" Lily, already dressed, replied "Hi mom, hi dad!" and started eating an Apple. Patunia, still in her p.j.'s, merely mumbled " 'mornin" After drinking a glass of orange juice, Patunia was much more awake, and asked Lily if she had a date for the big neighborhood dance. Sadly, Lilly squeaked out "no". "That is enough you two. Patunia, could you go get the mail please?" Rose said before a big fight broke out. Patunia, returning with the mail, handed Lily a letter with an old-looking envelope with the address written in green ink. "Probably some Geek asking you to the dance because no-one else would go with him" That is enough, Patunia. Who is it from, Lily?" "I don't know."  
  
Slowly opening the letter, lily started to read  
  
"Congratulations Ms Lily You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. " (You know the rest)  
  
With a bewildered expression on her face, Lily handed the note to her mother. After reading the note, Rose sighed and started to explain. ....  
  
********************************* My Mothers sister, your great Aunt Liliola, was a witch. She used to visit a lot when you were younger, and she always said that you had the makings for a witch. She was truly a charming person. She has not visited for a while because she now works for the Ministry of Magic and lives in China. From what I understand, Hogwarts is a very good school, and it is a great honor to go there." Patunia truly exploded. It IS true! You all ARE freaks! Witches and Wizards! Ha! A scam! Throw all of your money away and learn how to pull a coin from someone's ear! Yippee! I'm going to the mall." Patunia stomped out. "Lily dear, you are NOT a freak. I will go call your Great Aunt Liliola and see if she can come visit." While Rose was on the phone, Spruce asked Lily, "Well, my little witch, would you like to go get a donut with me?" laughing, lily said "YUP!" and went with her dad to eat donuts and then walk to the mall for a little exploring while her dad went to work. ***************************************  
  
Chapter 2. Great-Aunt Liliola ****************************** A fairly old but very athletic looking lady was looking at the addresses on the houses while comparing them to a piece of paper in her hand. This would be very normal, except that she was wearing a BRIGHT blue robe with a lime green cloak. Finding the house that she was looking for, she went, knocked on the door, muttered a few words (Alohamora) and let herself in.  
  
"Aunt Liliola!" "Hello, my dear Rose. How are you?" "Simply splendid!" Rose replied, hugging her Aunt. Lily entered the room and Liliola exclaimed "and there is my little witch! You are so much taller then I last saw you. You are going to simply LOVE Hogwarts! And call me Aunt L., Great-Aunt Liliola takes to long and makes me feel old. " Giggling, Lily hugged Aunt L. and said how glad she was to see her. "Where is Patunia?" Aunt L. asked curiously. Sighing, Rose said, "she won't come out of her room. She does not really like this whole witch thing." Worriedly, Aunt L. replied "should I go talk to her?" "No, I think we should just leave her alone." "Ok. Now Lily, let me tell you about Hogwarts..."  
  
The next day in London, Lily and Aunt L. *************************************** Looking at her school list, Lily asked, "were can we find these things in London." Aunt L. smiled and said, "no were you have ever been, my dear." and pointed to a small pub that Lily had never noticed before. "Come on, Lily." Aunt L. stood at the entrance to the bar. "Lets go!" Lily and Aunt L. walked threw the bar to a little back area with a brick wall. Aunt L. pulled out her wand and taped a certain brick, and stepped back as the wall started to form an entranceway. Wide mouthed, Lily followed her Aunt into Diagon Ally.  
  
After going to the Wizards bank to exchange the money lily's Mom had given her to wizard money, Lily went and bought her school supplies. Her wand was 8in willow with unicorn hair. The last thing that Lily bought was her owl, and VERY light crystal blue that she named Clear-Lake, Clissey for short. Aunt L. went to by some things that she needed, so Lily bought herself a water ice (strawberry/blueberry/cotton candy) at the ice-cream parlor. As she sat outside slowly eating her water ice, Lily could not help but notice a girl about her age that was reading a book. She looked very kind. She walked over to her and said "Hi. My name is Lily. Do you go to Hogwarts?" The girl replied "My name is Rachel. Yes, This will be my first year at Hogwarts. Would you like to sit down?" "Thanks". They started talking about their families. Both of Rachel's parents were wizards, but her Mom's parents were Muggles. Her Dad came from a long, well known wizard family. The Potter family, and Rachel had a cousin going to Hogwarts that year to.  
  
One hour later ********************************** "Lily dear, we have to go!" "That is my Aunt. I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts?" "You bet Lily! See ya then!" "Bye" "Bye". "Who was that, Lily dear?" "Her name is Rachel. It will be her first year at Hogwarts to!" "See, I told you that you were going to make lots of friends at school!" "You were right!" "Of course!" Laughing, Lily and her Aunt L. went home.  
  
Chapter 3. The Hogwarts Express. **************************************** The few weeks left passed uneventfully; Patunia wined, Lily smiled a lot, Spruce went to work like always, and Rose spent a lot of time at the "Muggle Mothers of Witch Children Club". Aunt L. taught Lily a few simple spells like how to make the tip of your wand light up and how to open locked doors (Alhambra), it came in handy when Patunia tried to lock her in the basement when no one else was home.) Finally the day came. Every one (including Patunia) when with Lily to Kings Crossing. At the wall in between platforms 9 and 10, Lily and her parents said good-by. Patunia merely waved and muttered "bye freak" Lily and her Aunt walked threw the wall in-between platform 9 and 10, and appeared onto platform 9 3/4. Lily stared in Awe at the train. It was huge and very old looking. She heard a voice calling her name and turned around. Waving excitedly, Rachel was already on the train. Waving, Lily yelled "I'll be right their!" she turned around and said goodbye to her Aunt L., who wished her luck and said to tell Hagrid that she said hi. With one last wave, Lily ran over and climbed into the car that Rachel was in, completely leaving her Muggle life behind. **************************************** 


End file.
